To achieve miniaturization and increase in density of semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices have been proposed in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on a wiring board to make a package.
However, thinning semiconductor chips reduces semiconductor chip rigidity, and easily causes warping of the semiconductor chips. As a result, a connection failure between the semiconductor chips occurs and reliability of the semiconductor device reduces. Such warping of semiconductor chips increases in the case of stacking semiconductor chips. In addition, warping of semiconductor chips markedly occurs in a structure in which semiconductor chips are connected through silicon vias (TSV) that perpendicularly run through the insides of the semiconductor chips.